


The Swan Prince

by RomComLover



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Multi, The Swan Princess AU, This is My Idea song from The Swan Princess, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomComLover/pseuds/RomComLover
Summary: Just something I wrote in a delirious state of sleeplessness.Kyle and Eric are princes’ of two different kingdoms who’s parents push them together in order to join forces.Eric is a dumb guy who is overwhelmed by Kyle.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Swan Prince

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is just the song from the movie The Swan Princess (1994), This Is My Idea.

“This Is My Idea” from The Swan Princess (1994)

Fitted for Kyman.

Once upon a time…

King Gerald and Queen Sheila Broflovski had their first child, a beautiful boy of soft red curls, who they named Kyle.

Kings and queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child.

Among them was the widow Liane Cartman, and her young son Eric.

It was then when the three of them happened upon the same idea.

Eric and Kyle would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would become  _ good  _ friends and somehow unite their kingdoms forever.

But unknown to all there was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Mr.Garrison. Kyles birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take Geralds kingdom by means of the forbidden arts.

On the eve of the attack, King Gerald attacked and Garrison’s powers were plunged into the darkness.

Despite calls for his death the enchanter was only banished.

“I’m not done with you yet, Gerry, someday I’ll get my powers back. And when i do everything you love will be mine!” He turned on his heal whipping his cape menacingly behind him.

Many feared the King and Queen too kind.

But over time the threat was forgotten, and all hopes turned to that not too distant summer… when Eric and Kyle would meet.

  
  


Kyle and his father rode in on a horse. Kyle looking weary of the long travel.

The horns announced the arrival of the Broflovski royals.

Liane waited patiently at the gate with her son, Eric.

“Oh your majesty, Liane Cartman!” Gerald sang.

“You are as lovely as ever!” Added Sheila, both her and her husband glanced at young Eric and smiled sweetly, “Oh and who might this be?”

“Young prince Eric, no doubt.” Gerald winked at his wife.

Liane bowed, her outstretched arms smacking eric in the face as he took a step back annoyed.

“Welcome to our fair kingdom,” she glanced coyly at the young redhead, “and to you too young prince.”

Two princes are shoved by their parents.

Young prince kyle took a step back and looked at his parents with a pleading look.

The young prince known as Eric Cartman scowled at his mother in disbelief as he saw the scrawny redhead in front of him.

“Go on poopsikins.” coxed Liane.

“But meehhhm.” he whined.

“Eric!” she scolded under her breath.

Both princes’ were pushed harder.

“Hello Prince Kyle.” Eric grit through his teeth. “I’m very pleased to meet you.”

Prince kyle took a deep breath and a deeper bow, they were guests in this kingdom.

“Pleased to meet you prince Eric.” Eric turned on his boots’ heel and sped back to his mother.

“Uh-uh, uh-uh.” she sang.

Eric looked at her in disbelief, and she gave him a pointed stare. He turned back to the red headed prince and rolled his eyes, he stomped back towards him and reached out for his hand.

Kyle made a face of disgust as he watched Eric struggle to bring his lips on the others hands.

It was a chaste kiss, and both of them pulled back quickly as though the germs would take over their beings.

Eric glared back at the boy. They were 8 years old, their summer was supposed to be filled with freedom and excitement.

_ I can't believe I'm stuck with him all summer, _

_ I'll be he doesn't wrestle, hunt or box. _

Kyle noticed his face and balled up his fists quickly and took a fighting stance, startling Eric. Kyle huffed.

_ He looks conceited _

_ What a total bummer _

The boys went back to their parents and plead for anything other than having to hang out with the other prince.

_ If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox _

Eric rolled his eyes and sarcastically spoke to the prince.

_ So happy you could come _

Kyle sighed and in the same tone spoke back.

_ So happy to be here _

They bowed and through polite smiles their thoughts were clear.

_ How I'd like to run _

_ This is not my _

_ This isn't my idea _

_ Of fun _

They turned their backs to one another and crossed their arms stubbornly.

Eric charged at Kyle with his wooden sword only to have kyle quickly dodge him and trip him with his foot. Eric glared at him from the floor and thought, ‘Cheating Jew.’

The parents were joyously discussing the future as the two princes beat each other senseless.

_ The children seem to get along quite nicely _

_ We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks _

_ My dear King Gerald, that's my point precisely _

_ It's such good parenting _

_ And politics _

The three royals shook hands in agreement.

_ So happy we agree _

_ I think we've got a deal _

Liane smiled at the two.

_ My Eric's quite a catch _

Sheila held onto Gerald and sighed.

_ This is my idea _

_ This is my idea _

_ Of a match _

They caught their children as they were fighting and pulled them apart

_ and such fun _

The summer ended and the royal families went back to their own kingdoms.

Sheila sighed and called out to Kyle who hid in a tower. The servants continued piling the prince’s belongings into the carriage.

_ Good heavens, child, don't dawdle _

_ We can't keep Eric waiting _

Kyle tugged at his wild curls. Gerald walked over to Sheila and glanced up at the tower seeing their son still not ready.

_ I haven't packed or washed my hair _

_ And father I get seasick _

Liane glided into Eric’s room with news. They were 11 years old now.

_ They soon will be arriving _

She saw Eric aim and shoot an arrow at a crudely drawn picture of Kyle.

_ Is that respect you're showing? _

She shook her finger at him and he tossed his head back and made a noise of disgust.

_ You make me kiss his hand again _

_ I swear I'm gonna be sick _

The Broflovski’s arrived at the port and were again greeted by Liane awaiting their arrival. Kyle hesitated and stood on the ship. Eric had invited Butters along. The royals all joyously gathered and reminded each other of the plan.

_ One day Prince Eric will be his intended _

Liane smiled brightly, unaware of Eric and Butters aiming tomatoes at Kyle, who’s back was turned.

_ Splendid _

The tomato did hit him directly but the splash was able to reach him, Eric and Butters laughed in fits, Kyle glared daggers at them.

The boys tried everything they could to shake Kyle off their tail, Eric sighed.

_ We've tried all summer but we just can't lose him _

Kyle chased them down the stairs anc called out to them.

_ Hey fellas, wait up! _

Butters lept and encouraged Eric to hurry.

_ Quick, put on some speed _

The boys decided to play outside and it was quickly decided they didn’t want Kyle to join in their activities.

_ When picking teams _

_ Or friends _

_ I never choose him _

Butters knocked over the ladder of their treehouse and put up a signed that Eric had made, No Jews.

_ You'd think he’d take a hint a learn to read _

Kyle wiped the sweat from his brow and yelled at them, they didn’t seem to be bothered

_ This really isn't fair _

_ We really couldn't care _

He swept his foot at a random log and tried to walk away.

_ Boys, it's all or none _

The clubhouse collapsed.

Kyle looked at his parents and then looked away sheepishly as he nursed a sprained arm and his hair poked out awkwardly from the bandages on his head.

_ This is not my _

Eric and Butters were in no better condition.

_ This isn't my idea _

_ Of fun _

Liane waved their guests goodbye politely until she was sure they couldn’t see her and she turned quickly to scold the boys.

The broflovski’s traveled through the city on horseback towards the port and saw many towns people gather to see them off.

_ Long before they met _

_ Prince Kyle and Eric _

_ Were destined to be wedded _

_ However anyone could see _

_ The only point on which they didn't disagree _

Eric was a simple 14 year old with simple pleasures, he sat in front of the fire place and read a new book about knights and battle, imagining his glorious future battles.

Kyle stayed in the comfort of the library and read his many novels and enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the servants around him as he continued to read to himself.

_ Was that the very thought of summertime _

_ Was dreaded _

Kyle bit his tongue as he listened to Eric’s request.

_ He tries to talk me into playing dress-up _

Eric grits his teeth as he watches Kyle blush under the scrutinizing eyes of his palace guards. Butters teased him knowingly.

_ He's always flirting with the castle guards _

_ I think you really sorta like him, 'fess up _

Kyle was smart which made Prince Eric find him insufferable, Jew’s shouldn’t be allowed to use their brains to win.

_ I'd like him better if he'd lose at cards _

_ Four sevens and a ten _

Kyle looked up at Eric and smiled shyly.

_ I think I've won again _

Butters shrank back as Eric frowned at the flawless hand of cards Kyle held.

_ Every time he’s won _

Kyle’s smug smile left Eric frustrated.

_ This is my idea _

_ This isn't my idea _

_ Of fun _

The Princes’ rode around the town allowing for all the peasants to see how well they got along. Kyle waved at all the subjects and Eric sat back making crude motions behind him. Kyle saw his reflection and glared at him quickly and he acted innocent.

_ We need a royal wedding _

_ I'd love to be invited _

_ At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes _

The Royals were off again and Eric slouched in the carriage, happy to see Kyle gone. But just as he relaxed into his seat he was hit by a tomato, instantly his eyes were on Kyle who simply tossed the slingshot over his shoulder, removing evidence of the crime.Payback.

_ Someday these two will marry _

_ Two lands will be united _

_ And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes _

The broflovski’s worriedly wrote to Liane about the flaw in their plan.

_ What if Prince Kyle doesn't go for the merger? _

Liane signed her document and sent it to their kingdom.

_ Urge him! _

Now they were 18, they were sick and tired of their parents constantly telling them about their plan for the kingdom.

_ For as long as I remember _

Kyle pushed his door shut ignoring his parents as he absently pushed a wild strand out of his face and looked out the window tired. Eric leaned against his own door and closed his eyes.

_ We've been told we'd someday wed _

_ Every June until September _

Liane again brought Eric to a fitting.

_ All their pushing and annoying hints _

Kyle felt their tight grip on his arms as they lifted him out of the carriage, so he wouldn’t run away… again.

_ I've got bruises with their fingerprints _

Eric was shoved into a grand room in his new outfit, he stared offendedly at the locked door.

_ I can do much better I am sure _

Kyle was dropped and spun into the same room.His hair falling freely around his face.

_ He's so immature _

Eric then realized that it was Kyle who was pushed into the room with him. His frizzy unmanageable curls now lay tamed, his prominent features strikingly beautiful. Kyle turned to look at him and felt himself blush at the sudden attention. Kyle doesn’t trust his legs, seeing the manly features soften on Eric’s face, he doesn’t seem menacing or distrustful.

_ I see him smiling and my knees start buckling _

_ I see inside him and my doubts are gone _

Kyle pushed back a couple curls only to have them bounce back. Eric is mesmerized by his overall elegance.

_ He started out as such an ugly duckling _

_ And somehow suddenly became a swan _

They gravitate towards one another and step into a trance. They bowed, eyes never leaving each other, and somehow their hands met. Eric smiled sweetly and it makes Kyle’s heart flutter.

_ So happy to be here _

_ 'Til now I never knew _

_ It is you I've been dreaming of _

Eric looked down at Kyle who stood slightly shorter, leaner and more fair than him. Kyle was captivated by the smile and the captivated look in his eyes, it was a marvelous difference from the scowl he had grown accustomed to. This was what he always wanted from him, a kind and inviting presence.

_ This is my idea _

_ This is my idea _

The parents burst into the room excited about the sudden change in atmosphere. The room bustled as the couple in the middle were gazing at each other’s faces.

_ What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion _

_ This is my idea _

_ Such a good idea _

_ What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion _

_ This is exactly my idea _

_ Of love _

_ This is my idea _

_ This is my idea _

_ This is my idea _

_ Of love _

Kyle and Eric waltzed with each other and they felt like floating on clouds. They slowly leaned into one another and felt their lips press and there was cheering all around them, Kyle stepped back flushed and before he could say anything Eric had turned and looked at everyone.

“Arrange the marriage!” he said confidently. Kyle was shocked.

“Wait, hold on a second.” Kyle pulled back.

“What?” Eric looked confused, “You’re all I ever wanted… I mean you’re hot!”

“Thank you.” He said sheepishly, he hadn’t been expecting that. “But that can’t be the only reason you want to marry me.”

“W-what?” Eric stared at the redhead, “I mean-”

“Is how one looks really all that matters to you?” Eyes pained as Kyle leaned in to look at Eric squarely. They heard Gerald cleared his throat loudly, catching Kyles attention who frowned at him. Sheila gave him a look of disapproval to which Kyle rolled his eyes.

“Poopsikins,” Liane urged her son to answer. “What else?” Eric looked around and swallowed dryly.

“Um.. uh… I mean...” he stammered. “What else is there?”

The people in the room sucked in a sharp breath and he heard a buzzer noise from the audience.

Liane threw her hands up in the air and sighed in exasperation. Gerald and Sheila looked at one another and shook their heads.

“Oh.” Kyle said unimpressed. The atmosphere became awkward and most of the audience had left. Eric grimace, he knew he had messed up.

“We tried.” Sheila said to Liane, “No one can say that we didn’t try.”

They went their separate ways.

“Goodbye… Prince Eric.” he said. There was no bite to the farewell, his voice disappointed and so he couldn’t be bothered to put in more effort.

“Goodbye prince Kyle.” Eric said annoyed. His mother elbowed him and he couldn’t help but stare after the redhead longingly. Kyle turned again and Eric turned his head in embarrassment. Kyle bit his lip and tried to push down the feeling in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please <3 and leave comments!  
> 


End file.
